ilderonfandomcom-20200213-history
Red Axe
"They say the gods abandoned these hills... that's assuming they ever walked them." --Mortis Brimstone, Collected Stories for the Second Similarity, 1013 AE. General Overview Once the milserii lost the war of the shattering to the sunserii, they fled south to the peninsula of Seadale known as The Axe. The coastal region of The Axe became a collection of city states too distant to influenced by the Sky Queen. Most of the culture of the Axe was seafaring, but they got into repeated land disputes with the Sky Queens of Alilnegi over ownership of the Tidegate. After losing many of the Tidegate cities to an Alilnegi naval campaign, the city states of the Axe came together to form the Axe Alliance. In recent years the elected Consummate has conquered majority of the neighboring territories that refused to join the alliance. Since then, the Axe Alliance has been appropriately renamed to Red Axe. Leadership Consummate Amarien Firesun - Queen of the Crusade Crimson Keep is the largest city in the region of Red Axe. The bureaucrats elected a sovereign leader to preside over the city's military and guards. Consummate Firesun quickly displayed her talent as a leader and in a series of strategic sieges she dislodged many Sunyith churches in the surrounding region breaking Alilnegi's loose grasp on the Axe. When the various city states erupted into war, Consummate Firesun responded swiftly, and conquered and subjected the surrounding territories. United behind the Crimson Crusade, Red Axe follows the leadership of their Consummate without question. Crimson Crusade With advice from the Daranthel Guide Paluea Idella, the Consummate of Red Axe was pressured to declare Daranthel as the official religion of Red Axe. Instead, Consummate Firesun surprised the world and announced Gendanthel as the official religion of Red Axe. She began consulting and pleading with any forces that would listen and openly worshiped demons, fiends, and Dethen. After the consummate had built a sizable legion of otherworldly forces, she slaughtered every foreign diplomat in Red Axe. The Crimson Crusade poured over Red Axe and pushed out into islands of the Tidegate and border towns of Morsia. The Consummate's crusade came to an end when she went as far as to transform the entire volcano of Motomlima into a massive nation-crushing siege creature. The event was headed off by a desperate combined last ditch effort made up of the Kalkyn, Mtuokaori, and Myandeth. Since then, the demi-god, Oka, has convinced Consummate Amarien Firesun to engage in peace negotiations overseen by the Daridel Monastery. Red Axe is still considered unsafe by many merchants, dignitaries, and adventurers. Notable Places Crimson Keep The city of Crimson Keep is primarily a coast port with roads leading up Mount Motomlima to where a massive ocean side fortress resides that the government of Red Axe works from. Motomlima Motomlima is the massive volcano that rests in the center of the lands from the Axe. The Volcano is home to the newly spawned race of dwarves. The demi-god Oka, one of the Myandeth, resided on the Mountain for quite some time. Far Port Southcrest Queen's Ride